I Won't Give Up
by beautifullytwiztid
Summary: Song Fic. One Shot. Completed. Short And Sweet. Song by Jason Mraz.


I do not own either Harry Potter or The song, by Jason Mraz.

I was listening to the song, and this came into my mind, I'm not much of a writer on her, but what the heck. One Shot, and Complete. Song Fic.

Enjoy Darlings

* * *

Pacing in front of the man causing her all this frustration, tears starting to slide down her cheeks at a rapid pace. She threw he hand up in defeat, sank to her nears and sobbed at the feet of this man, who rescued her, understood her, and, well she thought, loved her.

He flicked his wand to silence the room as her sobs became louder, potentially piercing the walls. He sighed as he kneeled before the witch crying at his feet. He put his firm hand on her back and slowly rubbed it soothingly. Her tears slowly resided, he waved his hand towards the muggle radio she got her. When the song started to play she finally looked into his eyes and words were finally spoken. "Hermione." He spoke softly as he cupped her face. One lone tear slid down his cheek. Then the radio started singing the words.

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**Well, there's so much they hold**

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul?**

Hermione's mind started to wander, and she thought of the first time they spoke of their interest.

_Hermione had just received her diploma, sat back down, while the rest of the ceremony went on. Her eyes scanned the teachers table, scanning her eyes for the pair of black ones already staring at her. She found them with easy, as if her eyes were magnets to his. Hermione blushed, he continued staring at her. She held up her diploma and smiled gleefully. He smirked at her. Then she realized his wand was on his lap, directing a folded piece of paper on the ground to her. It hit her gold pumps. She bent down, glanced at it, and saw that he wanted to see her afterwards at his office. She looked up at him, whose eyes never averted from her form. She nodded in agreement, that is when his eyes finally went back to the ceremony._

_Dumbledore ended the ceremony with a beautiful closing speech, and then dismissed the graduates to go and celebrate with their friends, before leaving tomorrow._

_Hermione told her friends she would meet them at the common room, and to not wait for her. She saw Severus immediately exit, and slowly followed. She made it to his office, closed the door, and saw him put wards up so no one would disturb them._

"_I have a proposal for you, Miss Grangers." He said. She nodded for him to explain. "You have made O's in all your classes, and have been offered countless apprenticeships, as well as scholarships to attend a university." She nodded in agreement. He got up and walked towards her, put his arms around her waist. She didn't jump away, he put his forehead on hers, she closed her eyes as he began to speak again. "I want to offer you a potions apprenticeship." Kissing her forehead, then putting his forehead back on hers, he said, "I want you to stay here with me. You have drove me crazy since you started helping me with work for the order last year. Witch, you have me str-" _

_He was cut off when her lips took his in a hungry kiss. His hands started to explore all over her body. She slowly moaned into his mouth, he smirked knowing that was for him, caused by his actions. They broke apart, "I would love nothing more, than to stay with you, as well as the apprenticeship." Hermione smiled up at him._

The memory faded as the next verse of the song came, and hit her like a punch in the gut.

**Well, I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up.**

**And when you're needing you space**

**To do some navigating**

**I'll be here patiently waiting**

**To see what you find**

The memory of their first "relationship" fight flooded into her mind.

"_You little chit!" Severus roared making Hermione back up against the wall. Trembling now, she didn't think he'd get that upset, it was just dinner, at the burrow. Her eyebrows shot up, and she realized why he was so upset, their relationship was new to the open, but it had been 6 blissful months since graduation, but only 2 since they made it public. Much to the shock of Snape a lot of people were very happy for the two of them._

_Tears welding up in her eyes, "I'm sorry" She whispered. He punched the wall next to her making her jump, and giving a reason for the tears she was trying to push back to come out. Severus scowled at her with disgust. Hermione saw his look towards her, wiping her eyes, pushing past him, and turning to look at him._

"_You know what," She started to yell at him, "fine, don't bloody come, you down right prick! I thought after 6 months, you'd be willing to come with me, and give them a chance to get to know the Severus I care for. But no, you have to be self-righteous, and just a plain ass hole. Thanks for the support!"_

_She started to walk towards the door, and felt a firm body press against her, and whisper in her ear softly, "I won't give up, even if the skies get rough." She smiled, when thinking about the song, and then of the man behind her. "I'm sorry. I'm uncomfortable, and unfamiliar with, well, all of this."_

_Hermione looked up at the man who she had become so close with, not knowing is he was just saying this to appease her or if he truthfully meant that._

"_I.. Mean.. It.."_

'**Cause even the stars they burn**

**Some even fall to the earth**

**We've got a lot to learn**

**God knows, we're worth it**

**No, I won't give up.**

A new verse meant a new memory.

_Severus had her up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips. He walked them from his office in his private chambers. Hermione kissed him passionately and possessively, sliding her tongue at his lips asking for access, which he granted immediately. Their tongues had a battle of dominance, naturally, Severus won. He walked over to his bed, with her still in his arms. He laid her down on the bed, she scooted to the pillows. He crawled up between her legs, and placed his head on her lower stomach. She played with his hair. He started to kiss her pant line, and playing with the button of her jeans. She gave him a look of permission, which he slowly undid and start to slide her pants down, and eventually discarded them on the floor. Looking at her baby pink panties with a black ribbon bow, he kissed the perimeter of her underwear, then slid them off, and let them join her pants on the floor. He pushed her legs up so they were bent, then admired her cunt._

"_Beautiful." He growled._

_He bent his head down, and slowly flicked her ball of nerves with his tongue. She bucked her hips and moan softly. Grinning to himself, he continued his assault on her clit. She moaned louder and louder, "Oh gods," she yelled. "I'm going t- ahhh." She came with such furry, Severus smiled to himself. She pulled him up to him, kissed him softly on the lips. She brought her hands down to his pants, and started to play with the button asking for access. Severus waved his hand and the rest of their clothes joined her panties and jeans on the ground. Hermione eyed his erect member, Severus looked at her. She nodded, "I'm ready."_

_Severus positioned the head of his member at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, She screamed in pure pain when he got fully in and broke her hymen, he stilled, she nodded telling him she was ready. He slowly started to move in her, Hermione moaned in pain, then in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his lower torso allowing him to slide in deeper. He started to pump faster and faster, he was close to his end, but wanted to make sure she got hers again. He thrust into her harder and deep, she moaned so loud, he almost lost it right then, he did that more times, and felt her muscles spasm around his hard member as she came around him, then he let out his seed inside her and groaned with pleasure._

_He rested his head on her collar bone and started placing light kisses on her sweaty body. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She responded._

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

**Out difference they do a lot to teach hot to use**

**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**

**And in the end, if you're still my friend at lease we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn how to bend without caving in**

**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am.**

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?" Severus said, getting her out of her musing.

"Mmhm." She said, not letting her ears fade from the song.

"Bloody hell witch, you're impossible. I am trying to make this better and try to salvage what we have, but you are just bloody ignoring me, your input could really help." He said in his usual Snape voice.

She walked up to him, grabbed his face, and gave a possessive, dominating kiss. He was taken aback, but quickly came back, and gave a just as harsh kiss response back. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, Severus rested his forehead against hers. "Marry me!"

**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking**** up.**

"What?' Severus looked down at her making sure he heard her right.

"I love you, I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to bear you name, I no longer want fo you to call me as your girlfriend, I want to be your wife. I want to get married, I want to start a family, but with you." She breathed out, looking at his astonished look on his face.

He then went down on one knee, pulled out a emerald green velvet box and opened it. Hermione gasped as she say the huge rock. A three stone ring, the center rock, a perfectly cut diamond, clarity was perfect, and it was huge. The other two rocks, not as big, but beautiful black diamonds. A tear fell down her cheek. When Severus spoke again, "No future wife of mine, is going to say she didn't get the proper proposal. Will you do me the honor and take my name, and make a promise to love me."

Hermione smiled, happily extending her hand out, Severus slid the ring on her left ring finger. They kissed, "I love you" She breathed softly. "And I love you." He said smiling against her lips.

**Well, I won't give up on us **

**God knows I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it**

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

The song finished, with Hermione and Severus, still in each other's embrace, "I won't give up on us. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up." Hermione softly sang her three favorite lines of the ending to him. He tightened his embrace, and pick her up. She let out a squeal, and he chuckled. She wrapped her legs around him, and he took her to their bed, for some celebrating of their engagement.


End file.
